


That's What You Get For Killing A Swamp Monster

by DirtyMindedKinkyGirl (Fenix21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, egglaying, mpreg!Dean, total self indulgent kink stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/DirtyMindedKinkyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets knocked up by the tentacle-y swamp monster and sex is the answer to helping him birth all those big, bad eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get For Killing A Swamp Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent mpreg porn kink ahead. Be warned. There is also an excessive amount of moaning, groaning, and swearing.

Dean had been giving birth for hours.

His belly was taut, tense, and hard under his hand, and his ass was aching with the unrelenting pressure of his eggs coming down. Sam was cross legged on the bed behind him, patiently stroking his back and trying to help him give birth whenever one of the eggs lodged. He had no idea how many he was carrying, but so far he had birthed three, the last being the largest and his belly still felt like it would burst from being so full.

'Sam, I am never doing this again,' Dean gasped as another contraction tightened around his middle. He groaned and hunched around his belly. 'We are never hunting a hundred tentacled swamp thing in mating season ever again.'

'It only had fifteen tentacles, Dean,' Sam corrected gently, 'and no, I don't think I'll ever recommend hunting one of those again, especially not in their mating season. Who knew they could incubate a clutch in a human being…'

'Sam…nnngh…uhhhhhgg,' Dean grunted hard and tensed, pushing as the pressure in his ass suddenly increased. He'd learned to recognize it over the last several hours as the precursor to another egg emerging.

'Again?' Sam asked, leaning in closer, and pressing on Dean's lower back.

'Y-Yeah,' he panted. 'Guh…uhhhhhgg….nnnnnghhh. Oh, God! Sammy!' 

Dean fisted the pillow and ground his teeth together. He pushed at the top of his swollen belly, like that might help speed things along, but it did nothing to move the bulge of the egg in his ass down any further any faster. He gasped for breath between pains and tried to shift a little to open his hips up wider because that seemed to help give the egg a clearer path out of him. He felt Sam's hands on his cheeks, spreading him.

'Anything?'

'Can't see anything yet, Dean,' Sam said reluctantly.

'Well, I can sure as hell…feel it…unnnngghhh!' Dean grunted down again with another push. The egg was stretching him, sliding with excruciating slowness down his rectum and out toward his anus. He felt it sitting up inside him like a huge, hard lump, and the urge to expel it was fierce and painful. He pushed again, groaning like a dying man, clutching in turns at the sheets and pillow and his clenching belly.

'Now?' he panted.

'You're starting to dilate again,' Sam said helpfully. 

'H-How much?' Dean asked. That was another bitch of this process. He had to dilate open again with every egg. His body didn't seem to be able to remember its elasticity from one birth to the next and started the process over again each time.

Sam gently pushed a finger up inside Dean's hole. It seemed the only method of measure they had, and when Sam could get four fingers comfortably inside Dean's ass that meant the he was just about ready to give birth again. He backed out and tried for two fingers, but when Dean flinched, he pulled back again. 

'About one and a half?'

'Fuck,' Dean bit out and doubled over with another contraction. He groaned long and hard and then tried to push again, this time with slow constant intensity. He felt the egg budge inside of him, just a fraction, moving down. The pressure built even more.

'Sam, could you…?' Dean drifted off uncertainly. He needed a focal point. He needed something to push _toward_ in order to get these things out of him.

'What? Need me to rub your back again?' Sam asked.

'No. No, Sam, could you…could you put your fingers back?'

'Put my fingers back…? You mean like this?' Sam stroked over Dean's hole and then slipped a finger inside, rubbing gently.

'Yeah, like that,' Dean breathed out. 'Gives me something to…focus on…ohhhh…ahhhh…nnnnuggghhhh!' 

Dean pushed steadily through the fierce contraction, keeping his focus on Sam's fingers rubbing in and out of his hole. His hips unconsciously began to rock with the rhythm Sam had set, and he felt the egg slide forward and down.

'Oh!' he huffed at the sudden shift of the bulge inside him.

'Dean? Is this helping?' Sam asked, carefully adding another finger and continuing his stroking.

Dean moaned, but this time not completely in pain. 'Yeah, Sammy, oh yeah… That feels…almost good.'

Sam stroked and Dean moaned and groaned and cursed and pushed until Sam had four fingers working in and out of Dean's ass and he could feel a hard curve at the tips on the upstroke.

'It's coming, Dean,' Sam gasped. 'I can feel it.'

Dean rocked against Sam's hand again as another contraction built. 'Jesus, Sam, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were…enjoying…this! Guhhhhh! Ahhhh….uhhhhh!' 

Dean gave himself up to a particularly fierce contraction and pushed with all his might, zeroing in on Sam's fingers working him open, and the egg slipping down toward Sam's hand.

'It's comin', Sam…' Dean warned. 'Oh, god…Sam? It's comin'!' 

Dean heaved and felt the egg slip the last inch down, forcing Sam's fingers from him, stretching him open wider than any of the last three as it slowly crowned.

'Oh, fuck, Dean, I can't….' Sam's voice was strangled and thready, and Dean swore he felt the mattress rock like Sam was jacking himself off.

'Sam? Are you…gettin' off on this?' Dean choked out.

Sam moaned helplessly. 'I'm sorry, Dean! God, I'm sorry, but…it's just so hot! Your belly all big and round, and your ass all spread open when the eggs come…and for fuck's sake, Dean! I've got my fingers up your ass now while you're doing it! How am I not supposed to get a hard on from that?'

Dean wanted to be pissed because he was in so much pain, but it was hard to deny the feel of Sam's fingers working him, even if he was pushing out a huge monster egg at the same time, and if he'd been paying any attention at all he'd have noticed his own cock weeping on the sheets, jutting rock hard and stiff and ready from under the curve of his belly. He reached down a tentative hand to give it a stroke and groaned heavily at the intense pleasure.

'Oh, Sammy…' He stroked and moaned again, harder this time. The egg pushed down against his anus, crowning with agonizing slowness, but that just made the counterpoint of Dean pleasuring himself that much more intense. 'Sam, I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna come, Sam…uhhhhh….uhhhh…ahhhh…ahhh….ah…oh, fuck!'

Dean blew a load on the sheets just as a contraction hit with incredible force and had him crying out as the egg stretched him, crowning fully, and then with a small sucking pop, dropped onto the bed. Behind him, he heard a tiny strangle sound come from his brother.

'You come, Sam?'

'Yes,' Sam said in a small, miserable voice.

'Yeah, well, guess I did, too, little brother.' He huffed a dry laugh and stroked his still tight, hard belly. Sam was right, it was weirdly erotic being all rounded out like this, and just thinking the word, 'pregnant,' sent an odd, shivery chill down his spine that landed in his groin and made his soft cock get half hard again in no time. Now that he'd discovered this process had a more sexual side, kinky and sick as all get out maybe but still hot, he almost couldn't wait to feel the pressure build in his ass again that heralded another birth.

Fuck. He was giving birth. Sure, it was eggs from some ugly, slimy, tentacled swamp monster, but he was still giving birth, and that was weirdly hot as well. His cock twitched again, getting harder.

'Dean, how're you doing?' Sam asked carefully.

Dean stroked his belly, gave a tentative push to see if he could prompt another egg to start moving down because he wanted it now. He wanted to get off on it, to feel it in his ass, big and hard, and stretching him…and fuck if his cock wasn't at full mast again and dripping all over the sheets. And Sam's fingers. Oh yeah, he wanted Sam's fingers in his ass some more.

'I'm good, Sam,' Dean said. He stroked down a little harder on his belly. He could almost feel the eggs inside, and they felt huge, bigger than the ones he'd already birthed. A hot shaft of pleasure shot through him at the thought and he groaned involuntarily.

'Dean, is another one coming?' Sam asked.

'Uh, not yet, Sammy, but if you…maybe if you put your fingers inside? Maybe it'll stimulate…something, and it'll come faster.'

If Sam thought that was weird or had any objections, he didn't voice them, or even hesitate. He pushed his finger up Dean's hole and stroked in and out, letting out a moan of his own at the soft, hot feel of his brother's insides.

'Dean, do you suppose…?' Sam swallowed. 'Do you suppose if my fingers are good that…my dick might be better?'

Dean gasped at the thought of Sam's cock inside him while he tried to push the eggs down and out. 'I don't know, Sam. You think it might block them?'

'I could pull out when you tell me it's coming?' Sam suggested. 'Maybe if I come in you, it'll make it slicker, so they'll come faster.'

Dean considered this and realized he was already stroking his own cock in anticipation. He shifted back a little. 'Okay, Sam. Sounds good to me. Logical and all.'

Sam rolled off the bed to shed his clothes, and Dean got up on an elbow despite the weight of his belly to get a look at Sam's cock, bobbing long and harder than Dean had ever seen it. His own jerked hard in response. Sam climbed back on the bed and scooted close up to Dean's back, getting a hand around his cock to line himself up.

'I'll go slow,' he promised.

As Sam pushed into him, Dean wasn't so sure he wanted slow, but then he felt his belly get tight, and he gasped.

'Okay?' Sam asked.

Dean nodded, breathed through the pain, and moaned when he felt another egg swelling his rectum. 'Mmmmm…uhhhhh…guhhhhhh…Sam, I think it's working. I'm having another one…ohhhhhh…ahhhh.'

But this time Dean was moaning in pleasure as he stroked his cock and Sam pumped in and out of his ass, slow and steady, getting bigger and harder with every thrust, and the egg kept swelling and pushing and stretching him. The contractions were getting stronger, and Dean's belly visibly tightened and deformed under his palm as he labored to birth the next egg.

'Christ…Sam, this one's even bigger…ohhhhh!' Dean tensed and gave in to the urge to push.

'Ah!' Sam cried out.

'Sam?' Dean panted, still pushing.

'Dean, that was—that was incredible! Oh fuck, do that again!' Sam thrust upward, and grabbed at Dean's hips as Dean's belly seized in the mother of all contractions and he cried out with the urge to push.

'Sam! You gotta—gotta get out, man…this one's…enormous! Gahhhh! Oh, God! Sammy! Ahhhhh…uhhhh…nnnnnnnghhhh!' 

Sam kept hold of Dean's hips, moaning with the feel of Dean's clenching muscles all around him, squeezing down on his swollen cock.

'Dean, I'm gonna come,' Sam panted. 'Oh Christ, I'm gonna fucking come, Dean! I can feel it…pushing…fuck it feels so good, Dean!'

Sam cried out and pumped himself dry in Dean's ass, hot cum gushing up inside his brother, slicking the egg's path and helping it come down. It dropped fast and Dean cried out with the pain, unprepared for the stretch and burn of it so soon in his ass. Sam backed out fast, feeling the egg pushing against the head of his cock hard as Dean labored to get it out.

Sam peered at his brother's ass, leaking his cum and stretched open by his cock, waiting to stretch around the egg that was coming so fast now Sam could see it visibly opening Dean up and crowning out, bulging his ass because it was so big.

'Sammy, this wasn't…maybe…such a good…ahhhhhh!' Dean clutched at his belly and double over. His cock had gone soft as the pain reasserted itself over the high of their kinky pleasure, and he felt like his ass would explode at any second.

'Dean? Is it that big? Can I help? What do you need me to do?'

'Just…fucking get it out!' Dean screamed. 'Fucking Christ! Sam, there's another one…there's another one!'

'But Dean, you haven't pushed out the first one, yet,' Sam said frantically.

'I _know_!' Dean grunted and pushed, but the pushing made the second egg start to move down as well, and then just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt a third force its way into the crowded, stretched, burning space of his rectum. 

The first egg was jammed against his anus, under too much pressure from the two behind it to let him stretch properly to get it delivered. He thrashed on the sheets and struggled, and tried to spread his hips even more, crying out with the pain.

'Sam, do something! Please! Oh god, it's gonna rip me open, Sam!' Dean fisted the sheets, bit into the pillow to keep from screaming any more, and tried to push harder to get the egg to move. His pushing just made the pain worse though, and his ass was so full and bulging out so painfully that he could barely take a breath.

'D-Dean, I'm gonna try and stretch you, okay? I'm gonna try and get my fingers in so I can help wiggle the egg out.'

Dean just nodded weakly.

'Don't push until I say,' Sam instructed.

Dean bit harder into the pillow when he felt Sam's fingers pushing at his anus, working at the incredibly stretched skin, easing it in slow strokes, trying to coax it to stretch just a little bit more.When it finally did give a little, Dean immediately pushed, unable to resist the urge he'd been fighting, and the egg lurched down, burning as it crowned at its widest point.

'Dean, don't—'

'Nnnnngghhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhh! Nnnnnnnngghhhh….guhhhhh!' Dean grunted and groaned and pushed, ignoring Sam's warning. The egg lurched down again, and then popped out of him with a sudden release of pressure. The reprieve was short though, and Dean was grunting through another push with Sam's fingers working him open again around another egg, and then another, that was just as big as the last.

One more egg dropped down into Dean's rectum after the frantic triple birth, and it was a good thing it was only half the size because Dean could barely find the strength to give even the weakest of pushes needed to deliver it.

Finally, Dean dropped back into the pillows, belly empty and flat, ass stretched and aching, and looked over at Sam and huffed an exhausted breath. 'Next time, _you_ get to be impregnated by the slimy swamp thing.'

 


End file.
